Glasses
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: Who knew that a view of a person could suddenly change just by taking off their glasses? -Oneshot-


A SHORT ONE-SHOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, If I did…then Len and Miku would be a canon paring!

0-0-0-0

A tealette trailed her eyes to her seatmate in the library, it was her best friend Len Kagamine who's the genius in the class but very silent, he didn't have much friends, heck maybe he doesn't have friends except her! She looked on how calm he was reading his book, she couldn't see his eyes properly since he was wearing this type of glasses where you couldn't see the eyes she could only admire on how perfectly golden his hair was. He noticed her gaze and flushed in embarrassment.

"U-Um, Miku? Can you not look at me? I-It's quite embarrassing…" He pulled the book to his nose making her smile.

"You're so cute Len, you're really gullible, no wonder your sister teases you and pranks you alot." She rested her head on her hand giving him an admiring look making him blush, he is really shy around everyone. "Your personality makes even cuter, I bet one day you'll change into a man who's quite hot. Girls will flock over you."

He dug his face deeper into the book turning darker red, she giggled at his reaction, why can't anyone see how adorable he is? A guy came over and took Len's book.

"What's this? You're still studying? How nerdy." He laughed quietly,

Len looked distressed and tried to get the book back with no avail, Miku could see water coming out of his glasses which made her stood up in anger.

"Hey, back off!" She quietly yelled, of course, they were in a library, "Go bother someone else Kamui."

"And what will you do Hatsune?" He looked at her mockingly,

She grinned, "This.." And snapped her fingers, a few seconds later nothing happened.

"Heh…What a cocky girl." He reached for her but the tealette grabbed a dictionary that was on the table and threw it to his face making him fall back by the force. Blood dripped on his nose he glared at her.

"The Librarian will see…"

"Oh really?" She pointed with her thumb at the librarian desk which had Rin sitting on the librarian chair, she gave a thumbs up to Miku.

The librarian came back inside who Rin gave a bow to, she winked at her and left to her table. Miku smiled and clear her throat, Len and Gakupo looked at her curiously until she gave out a terrified scream.

"Oh my God! Kamui? Are you okay? You're bleeding!" She screamed gaining the attention of many students including the librarian who rushed to them.

"Oh dear, Ms. Megurine! Can you escort Mr. Kamui to the nurse's office?" She looked at the salmon haired girl, who looked pissed.

"Certainly, I needed to have a _chat _with him anyways." She gave a smile and led the purple haired man out the door who looked terrified.

The librarian thanked Miku and the other students went back to their seats. The golden haired boy looked confusingly at her. "Why is Ms. Megurine angry? I haven't seen Mr. Kamui do anything to her."

Miku pushed her bangs away from her eyes, "Luka is one of my friends, I guess she saw the whole thing and got angry that my Best Friend got bullied. She hates bullies."

"Y-You have great connections Miku…Thanks for saving me…I'm really weak right?"

She shook her head in disapproval, "You're not weak, you're here right? If you were weak you would have given up your life since you're bullied too much." She gave a smile, "You're strong, everyone is strong but they just can't find it yet. You're slowly growing stronger you know, I've noticed that."

The tealette couldn't see his eyes but she could tell he was watering up since his face started to turn red.

"Now, don't cry Len." Something clicked her mind, "Hey Len…Can I see your face properly? Your glasses are in the way, maybe they're the cause of you being bullied."

Len held his glasses, "I'll look weird…"

The teal haired girl clapped her hands together, "Please?"

He flushed red, "O-Okay…" He slowly pulled his glasses off and opened his eyes which revealed icy blue eyes with a hint of green in them. Miku stared at him, his cuteness just evolved into hotness with those eyes combined with his face, Len leaned it trying to see her properly.

"I look weird right?" He got closer to her face which made her snap out of her mind and started to blush hard.

"U-Um…!" She forced the glasses back onto him which confused him. "Y-You…Y-You look…" She was completely speechless.

"Weird?"

She shook her head in disapproval then stood up, "I-I'm going to look for a book…U-Um…I'll be right back!" She power walked (Which looked like running) to the shelves knocking into various people.

Len stared at her action and looked confusingly at Miku who was peeking on him, she gasped and looked away red.

"She's funny…The girl I like…"

~The End~

0-0-0-0

(I feel like the ending is rushed or something…) Inspired by this comic I saw!

I know I should be working on Never Alone…since you've been waiting for such a long time, sowwy about that… T^T

Please review! They make me happy!

~Valkyrie~


End file.
